


Are you gonna age with grace?

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, MCD, Multi, Other Couples, Slow Build, Soft Porn, fem!Freddie Thorne, mai andare a letto arrabbiati., past!Thomas Shelby/Grace Burgess, past!Thomas Shelby/Lizzie Stark, still mob, uso improprio dei Bastille.
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: Dovrebbe essere lui a disperarsi, finire in una rissa e poi in prigione perché le ultime parole che ha detto a Michael sono statesaresti dovuto morire la prima voltainvece dine parliamo domani mattina.





	Are you gonna age with grace?

**Author's Note:**

> Dedico questa cosa a Cinzia che ha ha spinto il prompt, anche se lei dice di no, e per l'ae di questa cosa e per Julè che l'ha letta senza nemmeno sapere chi fossero.♡

 

           

 

 

 

Il sangue gli cola caldo tra le dita e si infila tra bordi delle piastrelle e Thomas sa già che Michael alzerà gli occhi al cielo quando vedrà la macchia sul pavimento e farà uno dei suoi soliti commenti sulla sua incapacità di essere meno animale mentre finisce i suoi _lavori_ , poi chiamerà la ditta di pulizia e, come se fosse una cosa da tutti i giorni, saluterà la donna dall’altra parte della linea con _Salve Tina_ suadente che gli farà venire prurito alle braccia e la voglia di sbatterlo contro un muro e divorarlo mentre _Tina_ continuerà con i suoi frivoli convenevoli.

Ma non parla con Michael da due settimane, Charlie continua a guardare la porta, ogni sera, sempre alla stessa ora, senza perdere mai la speranza di vederlo tornare a casa.

Forse non lo sa, o forse sì, ma lì sono in due ad aspettare, magari anche in tre visto che suo marito passa davanti alla porta, si pulisce le scarpe sullo zerbino, alza la mano chiusa a pugno per bussare e rimane lì, fermo e immobile prima abbassare il braccio e allontanarsi.

 

Polly grida il suo nome e Thomas si rende conto che questa volta non ci saranno gli sguardi di Michael il suo flirtare con la centralinista o i gemiti attutiti dal materasso mentre si marchiano stringendosi a vicenda, i lividi violacei della mattina successiva che  decorreranno i loro corpi come se fossero bizzarre tele venute fuori da altri tempi, da pittori con troppe sigarette tra le labbra e vuoti a perdersi negli occhi. Non ci sarà nulla di tutto quello che definisce _quotidianità_ perché il corpo che stai stringendo tra le braccia, il sangue che cola tra le mattonelle che Michael ha scelto con attenzione quasi maniacale, è quello di tuo marito.

Il colpo è stato pulito, dritto al cuore, al centro del petto. John non ha avuto nemmeno il tempo di dire la prima lettera del suo nome prima di vederlo cadere e sentire il rumore del vetro contro il pavimento, un piatto dimenticato sul tavolo e la chiamata con Charlie ancora aperta.

 

L’ha sentito mormorare la parola _papà_ tre volte prima di capire che qualcosa non andasse e si è trovato gli occhi di tuo figlio pieni di lacrime che lo fissavano senza capire. È stata la confusione e il panico di un momento prima che la voce di John si mettesse a chiamare Michael, Michael, _Michael_.

Ha capito di averlo perso nell’esatto momento in cui ha sussurrato il suo nome e il nulla è stata l’unica risposta che ha ricevuto, e s’è maledetto ogni secondo che ha impiegato a salire due rampe di scale e a buttare giù la porta.

 

_Michael James Gray-Shelby,15 settembre 1990-29 giugno 2018._

 -

Sono cugini ma non di sangue perché Michael è figlio di _uncle Fred_  ma non di Polly quindi non è nessun gioco contorto di mancanza d’affetto familiare quando lo sbatte contro il muro la prima volta e lo bacia, gli morde le labbra e lo fa venire nei pantaloni.

Michael gli tira un pugno in faccia prima di staccarsi dal muro e baciarlo di nuovo. Gli lascia la bocca che sa di sangue e del miglior orgasmo della sua vita.

Thomas Shelby ottiene sempre quello che vuole, dopotutto.

Non è la prima volta che lo vede e non sarà l’ultima ma si ricorda distintamente di quel ragazzetto che a diciassette anni stava spaccando un paio di nasi in un vicolo dimenticato tra Londra e altri posti dimenticati da Dio. Non che Thomas sia particolarmente credente da fregargliene, di quello di cui Dio si dimentica. Ha smesso quando aveva tredici anni e Lui s’è deciso a portargli via la madre, ma non il padre che beveva giorno e notte e provava sempre a lasciare qualche livido sulla pelle candida di Elizabeth prima che Arthur potesse intervenire.

Se l’è portata via e li ha lasciati con quel rifiuto umano e non si perdona, non un giorno della sua vita, di non aver avuto abbastanza palle per ucciderlo quando ha iniziato a provare ad alzare le mani su Ada.

Michael è rimasto in quei vicoli, vestiti sporchi e braccia fragili, finché Polly non l’ha ritrovato in una sera d’estate, quasi un lustro dopo la morte di Fred.

Se l’è portato a casa, l’ha pulito, gli ha messo nella mano destra un libro e in quella sinistra una pistola e poi, un venerdì pomeriggio glielo ha presentato come si fa con i parenti che la gente ha ma si dimentica di avere.

 _Questo è Michael, figlio di Fred_ ha detto mentre si versava il vino. Non ha aggiunto altro e Michael è stato in silenzio tutta la sera, non ha parlato nemmeno quando Thomas gli ha allungato la mano ma gli ha sorriso prima di voltargli le spalle e sparire oltre la porta della villetta.

- 

Non gli ci vogliono più di un paio di secondi per capire da dove è partito il colpo e sa già che la vendetta sarà lunga e sanguinosa e non risparmierà nessuno e non importa quanto Linda cerchi di convincerlo che non gli riporterà indietro Michael.

Charlie è sulla soglia della porta, il pupazzo Dino, uno stupido dinosauro viola che hanno vinto alla fiera due secoli prima, tra le mani e gli occhi fissi su Michael, il labbro tremante e _papà?_ chiede prima di fare un passo in avanti e va così all’infinito finché non è davanti a Thomas e si accorge che non sta chiamando lui ma Michael. _Papà_? domanda ancora una volta, prendendogli il volto tra le mani _papà svegliati._

-

I lavori sporchi sono una cosa di cui si occupa John dal tempo delle superiori e non vede perché uno stupido matrimonio debba cambiare questa cosa. Michael è da qualche parte nella sala, una bionda sottobraccio e non fa altro che parlare del nuovo tatuaggio che s’è fatto con orrore di Polly e sollievo di Finn che finalmente avuto il coraggio di mostrargli il suo.

La biondina ride e butta indietro la testa, lasciando il collo libero come a libero invito ma Michael ha gli occhi fissi nei suoi mentre si abbassa per baciarle le labbra e sempre fissi su di lui sono gli occhi quando esce e la risata di lei viene sostituita dal grugnito indignato di Esme perché _Thomas Shelby sparisci dalla mia visuale e torna quando avrai vestiti puliti addosso._ E Tommy vorrebbe davvero ribattere con qualcosa di cattivo sui vestiti da gipsy che Esme ha indossato per i primi due mesi dopo essersi ufficialmente fidanzata con John ma non trova le parole e una strana sensazione serra lo stomaco e i pugni.

- 

Thomas fa di secondo nome _Michael John_ e il poliziotto nemmeno si ferma a controllare il cognome prima di farlo ripartire. Dallo specchietto retrovisore può vederlo strappare la multa che stava per fargli.

John ride al suo fianco, ubriaco, un labbro spaccato e Thomas si chiede se non dovrebbe essere lui quello distrutto perché è lui che ha perso il marito, il padre di suo figlio. Dovrebbe essere lui a disperarsi, finire in una rissa e poi in prigione perché le ultime parole che ha detto a Michael sono state _saresti dovuto morire la prima volta_ invece di _ne parliamo domani mattina._

Dovrebbe essere lui ad essere trascinato fuori dalla macchina fino al suo letto, non il contrario, e non dovrebbe nemmeno poter ricordare la faccia di Esme rigata dalle lacrime, quando apre la porta, e il suo tentativo di abbracciarlo o le condoglianze sussurrate mentre reggeva John.

Ma Thomas non piange, non esagera con il bere, non finisce in una rissa né in prigione, si scansa dall’abbraccio e dalle condoglianze di Esme e finisce per versarsi un singolo bicchiere di grappa italiana nella sua tazza da caffè e addormentarsi nello stesso lato del letto dove dorme da dieci anni, una delle maglie di Michael addosso e la mano protesa verso la sua parte del letto.

S’addormenta progettando vendetta e annegando nel ricordo d’un corpo caldo accanto al suo, un lunedì sera come tanti altri.

-

Michael ha il brutto vizio di dargli sui nervi di prima mattina, con il suo spirito ancora troppo da ventenne e con nuovo inchiostro che gli scorre per le vene.

Quando chiede a Polly a quanto è arrivato lei alza gli occhi al cielo e risponde con un _non voglio chiedere_. Questo non lo mostra a nessuno però, ancora un po' risponde quando gli chiedono quando mostrerà a tutti il suo segreto. _Ancora un po'_. Quel po' farà perdere la testa a Thomas ancora prima che se ne possa rendere conto.

Michael è angoli e inchiostro, puzza di sigarette e caffè, un mistero sopra l’altro e alcuni più nascosti del resto. È l’opposto di Grace che dorme al suo fianco da due anni o di Lizzie che ogni tanto gli scalda il letto, quando la monotonia diventa opprimente e sua moglie distante. Loro sono curve morbide e profumi delicati che gli ricordano sempre l’aperta campagna e i fiori di primavera.

(E Thomas ama entrambe, forse Grace più di Lizzie o non l’avrebbe sposata, e il profumo della loro pelle è la cosa più vicina a _casa_ alla quale possa pensare.

Ma poi, appena Michael entra in un raggio di cinque metri della sua visuale, Thomas si ricorda che lui da quella casa ci è scappato, e ha cercato di metterci i chilometri per abbracciare l’odore, a volte il fetore, di Londra e dei suoi vicoli, delle sue sigarette e dell’alcool.)

Thomas sa che Grace ha intuito ma non dice nulla delle macchie di rossetto sul collo della camicia o delle maglie che profumano di fiori e sandalo, quando torna a casa la mattina alle cinque.

Linda la guarda esasperata e Lizzie si ripassa il rossetto da dietro la scrivania, come se nulla potesse disturbare i suoi pensieri leggeri come le nuvole che coprono il cielo di Londra due giorni di troppo.

Prima che Polly si creasse dal nulla un figlio fatto di lividi e argilla Thomas non aveva mai pensato ad ingrandire l’ufficio o a trovarsi un altro posto, o un’altra città, in cui espandersi.

Quando quella mattina il ragazzo che ormai d’argilla non è più fatto ma s’è forgiato d’inchiostro, lividi e sorrisi taglienti e accoglienti, supera la soglia dell’ascensore si chiede chi potrebbe contattare per risolvergli quella mancanza di spazio che ora sembra opprimerlo come il peso dei suoi cugini quando giocavano a prendersi a botte e loro pensavano dieci chili più di lui.

-

La mattina dopo il letto è vuoto, il cuscino è piatto e le lenzuola fredde. Thomas pensa che sono due settimane e tre giorni che non dormono insieme. Prepara la colazione per tre, lascia la tazza di Michael coperta con un piattino per non far raffreddare il caffè e si avvicina alla stanza di Charlie per svegliarlo.

Ma la stanza è vuota, il letto è disfatto come la mattina precedente e la realtà lo colpisce in faccia con un proiettile e Thomas si trova a correre per due piani verso la casa di Michael, l’appartamento che avevano promesso di rendere il loro terzo piano non appena i vicini del piano di sopra avessero tolto le tende così da permettergli di spaccare una parte del soffitto per farci una scala di collegamento.

La porta è aperta, quasi spalancata e il pavimento è sporco di sangue, Polly è addormentata sul divano e Ada lo fissa da dietro le finestre chiuse del balcone.

 _Charlie è con Karl, Freddie è passata ieri sera a prenderli_ e non si è mai sentito più grato verso la persona che è la moglie di sua sorella perché sono passati tre giorni e lui si sveglia, tutte le mattine, in un letto vuoto senza ricordare che Michael è morto e lui se l’è tenuto stretto tra le braccia _sussurransogli_ , chiedendogli di svegliarsi, _scusandosi_ per essere stato uno stronzo e _pregandolo_ di tornare a casa.

C’è una busta blu sul tavolo che è scarabocchiata da Salomon e dalle sue condoglianze che non ha voglia di leggere o ascoltare ma che gli ricordano che ha un funerale da organizzare, un marito da seppellire e una vendetta da portare avanti.

Prende carta e penna e inizia a scrivere, uno alla volta, tutte le persone che dovranno interrogare per capire chi è stato.

Non importa il nome che uscirà dalle loro bocche, il colpevole troverà il suo giudice, la sua giuria e il suo boia in lui e solo lui.

-

Thomas vorrebbe dire a Polly che le cose vanno meglio, che Michael è guarito da tutti i segni dell’ultimo colpo e la sua festa di compleanno è pronta e la sua sorpresa è in garage che lo aspetta.

Thomas vorrebbe dire tante cose a Polly, è vent’anni che gliele vuole dire e da qualche parte ha anche una lista che ha come primo punto un _ti voglio bene aunt Pol_ scarabocchiato a quindici anni dopo una sbronza colossale e finisce con il punto duecento che recita _aunt Pol voglio Michael._

Ma tra la prima e l’ultima ne passano centonovantotto e quindi è sicuro che non glielo dirà mai o almeno non in un vicino futuro, perché Thomas ha paura di Polly e della sua possibile reazione. Non importa quanti anni passino e quanti criminali abbia ucciso o dalla quale si sia fatto sparare, basta che Polly lo guardi male e Thomas finirebbe per correre a fare le valige per scappare il più lontano possibile.

Rimane zitto, non legge nessuno di quei punti sulla lista e mente spudoratamente al telefono quando lei chiama da Los Angeles, promettendole un set fotografico della serata.

La verità è che la festa è pronta, la macchina è in garage con un enorme fiocco sul cofano e una coppola poggiata sul sedile del guidatore, le chiavi nella tasca di Arthur e l’alcool in arrivo dalla settima strada, di quello dei migliori che si possono trovare.

Non sa nemmeno perché sia così difficile pensare alla festa, magari a qualcosa a che fare con le spalle che Grace gli ha dato di nuovo la notte prima, dopo essere tornato dal pub, o Lizzie che lo guarda come se lei avesse la verità in mano e lui non sapesse nemmeno cosa sono le mani.

Alla fine della storia il problema è il vestito di Michael e solo quello, non i lividi, non la macchina, non una moglie dalla quale vuole divorziare anche se è incinta e non un’amante che non vuole più.

No, il problema sono i pantaloni troppo stretti che indossa e l’istinto animale di Thomas di trascinarlo nel primo angolo di casa che trova e spogliarlo per non farlo rivestire mai più.

È tutto il giorno che li indossa e il pensiero di doverlo vedere anche quella sera, mentre altra gente allunga le mani come vorrebbe fare lui, lo uccide in mille modi diversi e peggiori di quelli che lui usa sui suoi nemici.

Finisce per bere un bicchiere di troppo prima che si facciano le nove e s’addormenta sul divano, la giacca che gli copre le spalle e si dice che un paio di minuti di sonno non faranno altro che aiutarlo ad affrontare la nottata.

Si sveglia la mattina dopo con il sole che non è ancora sorto e il sentore di un sogno, o ricordo come imparerà da lì a pochi mesi, di un bacio sulle labbra e un _grazie_ sussurrato nell’orecchio dalla voce di Michael.

-

I funerali non hanno nulla di gipsy, nonostante le lamentele di Polly e di tutti gli altri. Thomas gli fa notare che si sono sposati in comune e Michael ha passato metà della sua esistenza in una famiglia cattolica e non sapeva parlare una parola della sua lingua natale nemmeno sotto tortura nonostante abbia provato ad impararne un paio.

Non ci sono carri che bruciano o canti che parlano di vie illuminate e infiniti luoghi da attraversare senza mai fermarsi e da esplorare per tutto il resto dell’eternità. C’è una chiesa, un prete che parla un pessimo inglese e un latino ancora peggiore e Charlie che lo guarda dal basso e ha gli occhi lucidi e il vestito nero che gli prude.

Ha pianto per il tutto il tempo che ha impiegato a vestirlo e continuava a chiedergli dove fosse _papà_ e perché non gli stesse annodando lui il papillon come tutte le volte e che le sue mani erano troppo fredde e Charlie non ha fatto altro che sbattere i piedi perché quello stupido vestito non gli piaceva nemmeno un po' e il nodo era tutto sbagliato e voleva _Michael adesso e subito_ o non si sarebbe mosso.

Thomas ha versato la prima lacrime in quel momento, mentre osservava quella massa di capelli biondi e testardaggine chiedere l’aiuto di una persone che non avrebbe più potuto rispondergli.

Finn ha avuto la prontezza di intervenire in quel momento salvando il nodo intorno al collo di suo figlio, non bello come quelli che faceva Michael ma probabilmente mai più belli come i suoi, e Polly si è messa a raccontargli di Thomas e John, i loro otto anni e le corse con i maiali.

Thomas s’era versato un bicchiere di whisky in quel momento e un altro prima di uscire di casa.

È in chiesa che si pente di non avere la fiaschetta con sé, quella che è da qualche parte nascosta tra gli scatoloni perché Michael gli ha promesso di ridurre l’alcool, perché vedere i suoi fratelli calare la bara nel terreno lo distrugge come poche altre cose hanno mai fatto.

La lapide recita _Michael James Gray-Shelby, 15 settembre 1990-29 giugno 2018_ e _you’re in my arms but you’ve gone somewhere deeper_.

-

Scoprono che è un maschio alla sesta visita e Thomas pensa sia la seconda perché ne ha saltate quattro ma nessuno si è minimamente scomodato a farglielo notare. Se è un indice di come stanno andando le cose nel loro matrimonio, o nella sua vita in generale, deve solo sperare che Grace gli permetta di vedere il figlio almeno un paio di volte a settimana e che non faccia notare al giudice _chi è_ e _cosa fa_ per vivere.

Non che apparentemente ci sarà questo problema viste le carte che gli mette sotto gli occhi appena salgono in macchina. _Divorzio_ e _adozione_ : due moduli quasi identici che significano perdere sua moglie e suo figlio e lo portano a stracciare il secondo dopo aver firmato il primo e a giurare che nessuno, _nessuno Grace,_ gli impedirà di crescere il suo bambino.

La lascia, praticamente scarica, a casa prima di correre, e non sa bene quante multe gli arriveranno e quante non ne pagherà, ma l’ufficio è sempre un miraggio che sa di calma e sesso sul divano dopo la chiusura, con i vestiti di Lizzie che scivolano via come l’acqua sulla pelle e rimangono sparsi in giro per la stanza esattamente come le pozzanghere tra le strade e i marciapiedi di Londra dopo la pioggia d’aprile.

La trova seduta dietro la sua scrivania che conta i soldi, un auricolare nell’orecchio e una mano tesa verso _Michael_  che continua a scrivere qualcosa al computer, ignorando del tutto la sua esistenza.

Il vestito che indossa non è quello del compleanno, che si maledice e benedice ogni giorno per aver perso, ma sembra disegnato come una seconda pelle su di lui e Thomas si chiede dove è stato gli ultimi sei mesi per non notare tutti quei cambiamenti, dai vestiti alla barba e poi si ricorda della biondina alla festa di matrimonio di John e non può far altro che pensare che il sesso gli ha fatto bene e magari gli farebbe bene anche essere nudo sul suo letto o magari in ginocchio, con solo quella stupida camicia addosso mentre gli succhia il cazzo e Thomas gli tira i capelli e gli racconta tutte le cose che vorrebbero fargli che iniziano con con-

Lizzie lo trascina via per il braccio ancora prima che possa aprire la bocca e vede Michael infilarsi le cuffiette e leggere svogliatamente le pagine del fascicolo sotto i suoi occhi e poi lo schermo dell’Iphone e quasi non sente le dita della donna che slaccia la cintura e poi aprono la zip dei pantaloni.

 _È l’ultima volta_ gli spiega Lizzie, _l’ultima volta Thomas._ E sarà anche l’ultima volta, l’ultima volta che la spoglia, l’ultima volta che la bacia e l’ultima volta che fanno sesso sul divanetto bianco ma sembra come una liberazione verso qualcosa che nemmeno sapeva di volere e si sta cercando di convincere che non vuole e non vorrà mai.

Lizzie ride contro il suo petto mentre si riveste e gli sussurra, prima di mordergli un capezzolo, che dovrebbe andare a prenderselo, che lo sta aspettando ma che si deve muovere perché non sarà lì per sempre e ci sono un sacco di ragazze _e_ ragazzi che pagherebbero oro anche per averlo una notte sola o per poter ripassare con la lingua l’inchiostro che gli copre le braccia e il petto. Thomas si morde il labbro per evitare di gemere alla visuale di Michael nudo e a tutto quel colore che gli intreccia e decora il corpo.

Si addormenta su quello stesso divano, i pantaloni sistemati alla bell'e meglio e le scarpe dimenticate vicino alla porta.

Quella notte sogna una roulotte, chilometri di strada e avventura e Michael che stringe suo, _loro_ , figlio. È anche la notte che decide che lo chiamerà Charlie, indifferentemente da cosa ne penserà Grace.

-

 _It’s not a fucking vendetta, Arthur_ gli dice mentre osserva le foto dei ventotto sospettati. Le sue intenzioni non sono quelle dei Cangretta di farli fuori uno alla volta, no. La sua idea è quello di trovare il colpevole e fargli pagare ogni singolo istante di quello che gli ha tolto, ha calcolato che sono approssimativamente cinquant’anni di vita, più le varie aggiunte di tutti gli anni di scuola, di recita e di diplomi e lauree che Michael non vedrà mai e sono di Charlie come di ogni suo singolo nipote.

Gli anni si sono accumulati sul foglietto giallo a vista d’occhio e s’è reso conto che forse al poveretto avrebbe fatto più piacere ricevere la pena di morte che la notizia di cosa lo aspettava.

Polly lo fissa dall’altra parte del tavolo, il velo nero davanti agli occhi e l’espressione persa, uguale a quella che le ha visto addosso il giorno che ha perso _uncle Fred_ e per tutti i cinque anni a seguire finché non ha trovato Michael e una nuova ragione di vita. Sono passati nove anni da quel giorno ma a Thomas sembra non sia passata nemmeno una settimana dalla prima volta che l’ha visto.

 _Dovrebbe essere una vendetta Thomas, dovrebbero morire tutti_ sussurra lei e John annuisce, Ada guarda fuori dalla finestra come se volesse sparire da quella stanza e Arthur sembra aspettare che dica qualcosa.

 _Nessuna vendetta_ afferma, ma non è sicuro che non succederà. Non è sicuro che quando potrà finalmente guardare negli occhi l’assassino di Michael non finirà per uccidere tutti quelli che lo circondano e poi uccidere lui per ultimo e poi ripulire ogni singolo centesimo dei loro conti in banca e prendere il loro posto in qualsiasi affare illecito, o meno, abbiano le mani.

Non può permetterlo e tutti lì dentro lo sanno ma fanno finta di esserne all’oscuro.

-

Iniziano a litigare per una cosa così stupida che Thomas non si ricorda nemmeno quale sia il motivo che li ha portati a spintonare per la sala da pranzo sotto lo sguardo per niente sorpreso di Esme che continua a parlare con Polly come se non fossero nemmeno lì.

Probabilmente ha qualcosa a che fare con l’accordo che hanno firmato con gli affiliati di Alfie che non parlavano una parola d’inglese ma che sembravano capire alla perfezione cosa Thomas gli stesse dicendo o forse è stato il modo in cui uno di ragazzi di _Zan_ ha afferrato Michael per il braccio, mentre stavano uscendo, e gli ha chiesto se volesse andare a bere qualcosa nella sua camera e Arthur ha buttato la testa all’indietro dalle risate e ha mormorato qualcosa sui tedeschi e i dizionari che sono sempre utili per rimorchiare e per poco Thomas non gli ha tirato un pugno lì, seduta stante.

Indifferentemente da quale sia il motivo, e probabilmente non lo ricorderà mai, ora sono uno davanti all’altro che si fissano, Michael ha un labbro spaccato perché gli ha tirato uno schiaffo e s’è dimenticato che aveva ancora su un l’anello e alla sua camicia manca una manica per gli ha dato uno strattone talmente forte da far saltare tutte le cuciture.

John entra in sala con una ciotola di popcorn e si siede vicino alla moglie con il sorrisetto compiaciuto di chi sta per iniziare a guardare il suo programma televisivo preferito.

 _Anche se avessi accettato quale sarebbe stato il problema?_ gli domanda il ragazzo a corto di fiato _non ti deve importare nulla con chi vado a letto_ e oh, ecco il punto focale di tutto. La mancanza di risposta di Michael alla domanda del ragazzo, il tizio che gli si avvicina per baciarlo e Thomas che lo afferra per il gomito trascinandolo fino alla macchina.

Thomas lo fissa e vorrebbe dirgli che non può fidarsi degli sconosciuti, che non sa che cosa gli sarebbe potuto accadere e che magari lo avrebbe ucciso e poi si sarebbero dovuto sporcare le mani per vendicare la sua morte mandando all’aria un contratto decente che gli aveva aperto zone dell’Inghilterra nella quale non erano arrivati, sia con i mezzi legali sia con quelli non.

Tutto quello che esce è _non sarebbe stata una buona scopata_ e lo ha davvero detto? John ride e Polly alza gli occhi al cielo.

Apre la bocca per rimangiarsi ogni singola parola che ha pronunciato in tutta la serata, magari dirgli di prendersi un paio di giorni liberi e di tornare quando avrà le idee chiare, o magari è lui che se le deve schiarire?, ma Michael lo bacia sulle labbra e le parole muoiono tutte lì, all’istante.

Gli passa una mano tra i capelli e percorre gli la linea del collo con i polpastrelli mentre si lascia guidare in un bacio che passa da essere uno sfioramento di labbra a lingue e denti nel tempo che impiega a pensare _finalmente_ e si staccano troppo in fretta perché non ha intenzione di lasciarlo andare ora che ha scoperto di cosa sanno i suoi baci. No signore.

Il _era ora ragazzi_ lo riporta alla realtà tanto velocemente che è costretto ad arretrare e quasi perde l’equilibrio.

Michael ha le labbra rosse, gli occhi lucidi e le pupille dilatate, i capelli sparati in qualsiasi direzione e le guance rosse. Con qualsiasi altra persona non ci avrebbe pensato due volta ad allungare la mani e portarlo via, lontano dagli occhi indiscreti dei suoi parenti, tra le lenzuola del suo letto ma è _Michael_ e Thomas s’è ripromesso che non gli avrebbe mai messo le mani addosso se non per lasciarli uno scappellotto o insegnargli il combattimento corpo a copro.

Si allontana, un passo dopo l’altro, dalle quel ragazzo che è la sua maledizione e si chiude la porta alle spalle e poi corre, corre e corre ancora finché davanti a sé non c’è che il vuoto di strade e vicoli laterali silenziosi e un cane randagio che lo fissa camminare lo sguardo annoiato, o almeno è quello che gli sembra uno sguardo annoiato, dipinto sul muso. Per un secondo si ferma e si chiede se i cani abbiano sguardi diversi per ogni emozione e se provino mai noia verso gli umani e la loro presenza. Ma è questione di un secondo, una frazione che sembra infinita, prima che il telefono inizi a vibrare nella tasca e Grace lo informa che ha _voglia di fragole e prosciutto crudo._

Quando rientra a casa sono le due meno venti, Grace è addormentata sul divano, il pancione che ormai è fin troppo evidente per non notarlo e Michael è soltanto un ricordo di una serata lontana.

(Meno lo sono i messaggi di suo fratello che gli dice che è un coglione colossale.)

-

La gazzetta del mattino riporta tre rapimenti e nessun apparente collegamento tra i tre o richiesta di riscatto.

Thomas lascia andare il primo dopo ventiquattro ore, i vestiti puliti più in ordine di quando l’hanno preso e ventisette sospetti sulla lista; il secondo smozzica qualche informazione su _tizi che vengono da un paese che non ha mai visto_ ma non dice altro, quarantotto ore ed è di nuovo in strada, settantadue e l’hanno arrestato di nuovo; il terzo viene restituito alla civiltà su una barella, due costole rotte e il volto così gonfio per via dei pugni da essere quasi irriconoscibile.

Quando Linda gli chiede se era davvero necessario Thomas risponde che se si fosse evitato di dire _froci di merda_ e altri epiteti molto carini probabilmente l’avrebbe lasciato andare via con la faccia riconoscibile.

Arthur ride alla sue spalle prima di togliere il cappuccio al quarto interrogato.

Le domande sono sempre le solite: _per chi lavori_ , _cosa volevano da lui_ e _ti sei reso conto di chi hai ucciso_ e le risposte sono più o meno simili: quella o quell’altra mafia, non sapevo sarebbe successo e non mi permetterei mai.

Il quarto aggiunge che Alfie Solomon manda i suoi saluti e Thomas s’immagina la risata di Michael mentre imita uno dei personaggi di GoT con il suo accento e si trova a girarsi per chiedergli cosa ci sia di così divertente, ma alle sue spalle non c’è nessuno.

Al quinto interrogato non va altrettanto bene come ai primi tre, le risposte sono troppo vaghe, continua ad insistere che chiunque sia stato avrà la sua buona ragione e che se ci fosse ancora religione nel loro campo nessuno gli avrebbe permesso di diventare un mafioso.

Thomas gli sfonda il cranio a furia di pugni e John lo fissa mentre guarda indeciso continuare o lasciarlo andare direttamente all’obitorio. Arthur può giurare di non averlo mai visto tanto poco in controllo della sua rabbia ed è sempre meno convinto che l’idea di _vendetta_ non sta galleggiando nella mente di suo fratello, pronta a saltare fuori non appena avrà bevuto un bicchiere di troppo o avrà raggiunto il punto non potrà più sopportare il dolore.

L’ha visto succedere e ha visto i risultati. Alcune notti si svegli ancora per il ricordo della grida di Thomas e le borse sotto gli occhi e poi i lividi perché nemmeno l’erba e poi la coca riuscivano a bloccare i ricordi, il sangue sulle mani e l’Iraq che passava da essere sabbia ad un pastrume di sangue che si attacca alle divise e lasciava l’odore di morte addosso alla pelle anche mesi dopo essere tornati a casa.

Arthur ha visto Thomas distrutto per la guerra e poi in terapia, ai gruppi per la gestione della rabbia e mai, _mai_ , in nessun momento l’ha mai visto così poco lucido. Spera solo per il colpevole che sia già morto o nascosto in un bunker dall’altra parte del globo perché non finirà bene, non questa volta.

-

Le unghie di Grace sono conficcate nella carne della sua mano quando il telefono squilla e si trova costretto ad incastrarlo tra l’orecchio e la spalla mentre si sente insultare dalla sua ex moglie per averla cacciata in una situazione del genere, che lei nemmeno lo voleva un figlio.

Thomas ricorda distintamente una conversazione avvenuta sulla veranda di casa, uno dei tanti pomeriggi dopo il suo ritorno dalla guerra, in cui Grace non faceva altro che descrivergli come sarebbe stata migliore la loro vista con un bambino, o una bambina, per casa.

 _Tommy!_ e la voce di Arthur è decisamente troppo allegra per passare da persona sobria e Thomas si trova a pensare, pregare, che non si sia fatto arrestare perché potrebbe ucciderlo appena gli metterà le mani intorno al collo. Qualcuno ride dall’altra parte della cornetta e la voce di John grida _Michael!_ e davvero, davvero, se non li ucciderà lui finiranno per passare per la mani di Polly e non sa cosa augurargli.

 _Il tuo lover-boy_ ridacchia e Grace lo guarda come se dovesse essere lui quello che verrà ucciso lì, seduta stante, _ha deciso di ubriacarsi e noi ci siamo ubriacati con lui! E indovina indovinello dove siamo adesso?? In prigione!_

Ecco, appunto. _Bene, rimaneteci_. risponde chiudendo la chiamata pochi attimi prima che suo figlio emetta il suo primo vagito che Thomas ricorderà sempre come un urlo a pieni polmoni che ha rischiato di fargli perdere l’udito dell’orecchio sinistro.

Decide di chiamarlo _Charlie_ e Grace non fa domande anche se non sta dando voce a troppe proteste ma ha perso qualsiasi diritto di dire anche solo una parola nel momento in cui ha firmato il foglio della rinuncia al riconoscimento del suo futuro nascituro.

La seconda volta che il telefono suona non può far altro che alzare gli occhi al cielo, baciare la testa di suo figlio e darlo in braccia ad Ada prima di correre al distretto di polizia.

Lì trova tutti e tre con la testa bassa, i capelli arruffati, alla camicia di John mancano due bottoni e Michael ha un occhio nero.

 _Non una parola_ afferma dopo aver pagato la cauzione a tutti e tre. _Non una parola_ ripete guardando Michael negli occhi per la prima volta dopo tre settimane dal bacio e _non una parola_ ripete un’altra volta prima di salire in macchina.

E l’ultimo _non una parola_ della giornata è dedicato a Polly che lo scopre fissare Michael che tiene in braccio Charlie. Ma Polly parla comunque e Thomas fa finta di non ascoltarla.

-

Ci sono sere in cui Thomas non vuole tornare a casa, in cui preferirebbe essere in ospedale con una ferita abbastanza profonda da tenerlo lì una notte che varcare la soglia della prima porta e poi di tutte le altre che compongono la struttura del loro appartamento.

Uno dei tanti che possiedono e nemmeno il principale ma il più vicino al resto della famiglia e agli affari ora che le cose stanno iniziando a girare come devono.

Sul campanello c’è scritto _Gray-Shelby_ e si trova a sfiorare il cognome di Michael, il _loro_ cognome, in maniera distratta mentre l’orologio segna le otto e sono già cinque settimane che sta sette piedi sotto terra.

Dall’altra parte della porta Charlie inizia a piangere, in quei giorni non fa altro, ed è la voce di Polly quella che cerca di consolarlo. Prende due respiri profondi, bacia la fede che è ancora dove è stata messa sei anni prima e dove rimarrà per sempre, e poi apre la porta.

 _Papà!_ è la prima cosa che lo accoglie quando mette piede in casa _zia Polly non vuole dirmi dov'è papà!_ e ha gli occhi così lucidi e grandi che a Thomas tremano le ginocchia e si trova ad essere in ginocchio al centro del suo stesso salotto, la porta che si chiude piano alle sue spalle e il viso di suo figlio rigato di lacrime.

Non sa nemmeno come spiegargli che Polly non può rispondere alla domanda perché tutto quello che potrebbe dire è _mai_ e quella non è una delle sue parole preferite. Mai vuol dire non più e quello è un altro concetto che Charlie non ha ancora capito o accettato.

 _Me lo avevi promesso!_ gli grida contro all’improvviso _mi avevi promesso che l’avresti protetto!_  Charlie è l’ultima persona dalla quale si sarebbe mai sognato di essere incolpato e quelle parole profumano come una delle domeniche in cui il petto di Michael era fasciato per via di una pallottola che l’aveva appena sfiorato e le nocche di Thomas erano altrettante coperte e rosse. Glielo aveva promesso a mezza voce, ancora sotto l’effetto degli antidolorifici, che avrebbe sempre protetto il suo papà, che non avrebbe mai lasciato che nessuno gli facesse male, per nessuna ragione al mondo.

Fa scorrere la chiamata sul nome di Ada ancora prima che possa iniziare a sentirsi in colpa per aver deluso anche l’ultima persona che ancora lo vedeva infallibile e come un eroe.

Le dice solo _vieni_ prima di chiudere la linea e stringere Charlie tra le sue braccia, nonostante lui stia solo cercando di mettere qualche metro, o farsi i chilometri, tra loro.

 _Me lo avevi promesso_ gli mormora quando Ada arriva e lo prende in braccio, _me lo avevi promesso_ si ripete mentre s’annega nell’alcool, solo per una sera, solo per l’ennesima volta.

-

È primavera e hanno appena chiuso il primo colpo della stagione, il giardino davanti a casa di Arthur è brulicante di bambini e Charlie dorme nel passeggino, il vino è servito e loro sono tutti più ricchi di due miliardi.

Nulla sembra poter andare male, in quel momento, solo meglio, meglio e ancora meglio.

E Freddie che si inginocchia, i jeans strappati a due millimetri da una pozzanghera di fango, davanti ad Ada, Thomas pensa che sì, va tutto al meglio.

Ada la bacia pochi minuti dopo, le lacrime agli occhi e i complimenti che arrivano da qualsiasi angolo del tavolo e Michael le fissa ma sembra fissare anche oltre di loro, perso nei suoi pensieri.

_

Il matrimonio avrebbe dovuto essere una cosa semplice, pochi invitati, pranzo fatto in casa e le spose pronte ad essere caricate su un aereo e spedite in luna di miele, ovunque avessero scelto di andare.

Peccato che nessuno aveva considerato che i muri, a volte, hanno le orecchie e dopo un numero eccessivo di parenti anche Arthur Senior fa la sua comparsa con un  vestito da quattro soldi addosso e l’odore di alcool che non si è mai cancellato dalla sua persona.

Thomas lo squadra dall’alto al basso prima di puntargli la pistola alla fronte _combina un solo, piccolo, insignificante problema e la prossima pallotta sarà per te._ L’uomo lo fissa annuendo, gli occhi spalancati e sta per dire qualcosa ma Thomas non ha davvero intenzione di ascoltare una parola che quell’uomo ha da dire.

Ada è bellissimo nel suo vestito bianco e non si è mai sentito così fortunato di poterla accompagnare all’altare.

 _Saresti stato tu anche se fosse rimasto_ gli mormora mentre camminano per la navata e Thomas si ferma in mezzo alla navata, le braccia strette intorno al corpo della sorella e rimangono lì mentre tutti continuano a cantare un po' in gipsy e un po' in inglese.

_

Charlie dorme per tutta la cerimonia e buona parte del pranzo e Esme si offre, ancora prima che Thomas possa muoversi, di dargli lei da mangiare e capisce il motivo soltanto quando una mano compare davanti ai suoi occhi e _balli?_

Thomas vorrebbe dire di no con ogni fibra del suo corpo perché sa che nel momento in cui accetterà sarà fregato e si troverà avvolto dal profumo e dalle braccia di Michael, lo stesso che sta cercando di evitare da giorni, se non settimane.

Ma si muove ancora prima che possa dare voce ai suoi pensieri e si trovano a ballare in mezzo alla pista e sua sorella le sorride mentre balla con John e Arthur come quando erano bambini, inventandosi passi, ridendo di stupide storie e progettando lo scherzo successivo.

Il volto di Michael è praticamente appoggiato contro la sua spalla e nessuno dei due dice nulla per le prime due canzoni e _dovremmo smetterla_ è la primissima cosa che trova il coraggio di pronunciare.

L’altro ride e lo fissa negli occhi _sono stanco Thom’_ e non è altro che un mormorio prima che una mano si chiuda intorno al retro della sua testa. _Lasciami avere almeno questo_ e un attimo dopo lo sta baciando, davanti a trecento invitati e suo padre, quel fottuto scarto umano, non può tenere la bocca chiusa e morire in mezzo alla sua rabbia e disapprovazione.

Cerca di sposartisi da Michael perché può sentire quell’uomo insultarli fino ad un certo punto quando il silenzio scende improvvisamente nella sala e le loro labbra si separano piano.

Arthur Senior Shelby è per terra, il naso sanguinante e Freddie Thorne-Shelby ha la faccia di chi ha appena tirato il primo pugno nella sua vita e sta bestemmiando contro tutti i santi, o probabilmente Karl Marx, pentendosi di tutte le scelte della sua vita.

 _Era una vita che volevo farlo_ afferma particolarmente eccitata e Ada batte le mani dietro di lei, lo sguardo fiero di chi vede la propria moglie prendere la prima decisione sensata da quando si sono sposate. Non più di due ore prima ma un buon matrimonio inizia subito a far vedere i suoi risultati no?

La risata di Michael gli riempie le orecchie e _non scappare Thom’, sta con me ancora un po'_ e poi lo sta baciando, per la quarta volta, nello stesso punto della terza e Thomas si sente tremare le mani come quando aveva quindici anni e aveva visto per la prima volta qualcosa che gli piaceva davvero e non s’era dovuto trattenere da allungare le mani per toccarlo. All’epoca era una macchina, in quel momento è _Michael_ con i suoi capelli corti, la sua bocca che sa di champagne, fragole e tabacco come nei peggiori dei cliché e il suo _tutto_ che finirà per far uscire Thomas di testa, un giorno di quelli.

-

Ci vogliono sei mesi, un numero di alleati che si allontanano con la coda tra le gambe e una serie di nuovi soci che bussa alla porta alle due del mattino e fa svegliare Charlie. Ci vuole tempo, poche lacrime da parte sua e troppe da parte di Polly, troppe macchie di sangue su camicie bianche e gli sguardi di preoccupazione persino dalla sua lavanderia a secco di fiducia.

Ci vuole troppo e nel momento in cui scoprono chi è Charlie ha compiuto il suo primo compleanno senza Michael, Thomas continua a preparare la colazione per tre e Finn manda messaggi al telefono di suo marito. Sono cose stupide, la maggior parte da ubriaco che si confida e gli chiede perché, _perché devi essere morto._ Thomas non s’è mai accorto quanto fossero legati, ma probabilmente non s’è accorto della metà delle cose che non riguardassero esclusivamente Michael.

Impiegano sei mesi e alla fine arriva la risposta che stava aspettando e quasi non la sente ma fa scattare qualcosa in lui che non tornerà più al suo posto.

 _È stato un errore_ e _non era lui che dovevamo uccidere_.

Ivan, si chiama l’uomo davanti a sé, e apre la bocca e parla, parla e _parla_. Dalla sua bocca escono una serie di piani infiniti per riprendersi i diamanti che un ucraino gli aveva fregato, al suo boss non a lui, e delle informazioni che il loro contatto, _Nicholas_ , gli aveva passato per sei mesi, una serie di descrizioni di abitudini ma mai, _mai_ , una foto della faccia del tizio.

Gli dice che nessuno di loro sapeva fosse suo marito, che nessuno l’avrebbe mai toccato se avessero saputo e che appena troveranno Nicholas gli faranno pentire di essere nato.

Thomas lo ascolta ma è Lizzie che prende note perché tutto quello che vede l’uomo è il rosso del sangue che scorre tra le dita e la morte di ogni singolo essere che ha posto fine, per _sbaglio,_ alla fine della vita di suo marito.

Si fa dire nome per nome, di ogni singolo soggetto che abbia preso parte alle missione, dall’inizio alla fine, senza trascurarne o dimenticarne uno.

 Dodici è il numero finale che esce e non sarà una _vendetta_ ma un bagno di sangue assicurato e Thomas ucciderà Nicholas con le sue stesse mani, lasciando che la vita lo abbandoni un po’ alla volta, senza pietà. Nessuna grazia di una morte lenta che sarà concessa a chiunque altro, nessuna comprensione o dialogo.

Vorrà solo le motivazioni o una sola. E poi sarà la fine.

-

La torta di Freddie e Ada è al cocco e al cioccolato ma l’unico sapore che ha in bocca è quello di Michael e le loro dita sono ancora intrecciate da quando hanno finito di ballare.

John sta raccontando qualcosa a Linda e tutti stanno parlando intorno a lui ma l’unica cosa a cui presta attenzione è il peso della gamba sinistra che Michael ha messo sopra la sua destra. Intorno a loro è tutto attutito e anche Charlie sembra più tranquillo nonostante continui a parlottare con se stesso.

Per la prima volta, in non si ricorda nemmeno quanto, magari da prima della guerra quando Greta rideva di corone di margherite e facevano picnic in mezzo ad Hyde Park come se fosse New York e loro i nuovi monarchi del mondo o magari ancora prima, quando era troppo piccolo per ricordare  e le mani di sua madre non tremavano mentre nascondeva i lividi con il fard e la cipria che la facevano sempre profumare come qualcosa di nuovo, prezioso e delicato, sente di potersi rilassare, ispirare dal naso e espirare dalla bocca e sentire solo il profumo di casa e non di polvere e morte.

 

Dopo aver lasciato le due novelle spose in aeroporto non pensa nemmeno di chiedere a Michael se vuole tornare a casa con lui o preferisce tornare al suo appartamento ma nessuna lamentela riempie la macchina quando prende la statale per uscire da Londra e tanto meno ne sente quando parcheggia davanti alla villa e Michael gli sorride, anticipandolo nel recuperare Charlie che si mette a fare le bolle con la bocca e ride ogni volta che il ragazzo più giovane tenta di farne scoppiare una.

Thomas tira fuori il telefono e inizia a riprenderli perché, se mai _quello_ non funzionasse, vuole una prova che siano stati tangibili e reali ancora prima di provare ad essere qualcosa di più di baci, fughe e stupide canzoni lente che finiscono con sua cognata che prende a pugni suo padre mentre la sua lingua prende familiarizza con una bocca che non è la sua.

Probabilmente manderà dei fiori a Freddie per quello che ha fatto, si metterà a cercare esattamente il tipo che dice _grazie_ e gliene farà arrivare un mazzo così grosso che non dovrà più dirlo per i prossimi vent’anni.

Ride al pensiero e a quanto sia stupido pensare una cosa del genere e ai soldi che spenderebbe per nulla, alle risate di sua sorella attraverso gli audio di WhatsApp sul gruppo di famiglia con Polly che lo prende in giro e Esme che si lamenta perché _John tu non le fai mai queste cose_. Ride su se stesso ed è praticamente in lacrime, inginocchiato vicino alle ruote della sua stessa macchina e Michael è da qualche parte dentro casa che sta mettendo a letto Charlie o almeno così crede finché non sente le braccia del ragazzo circondargli le spalle e inginocchiarsi davanti a lui.

 

Thomas pensa distrattamente che sta rovinando i pantaloni di un vestito da cinquemila sterline e nemmeno per una cosa divertente o piacevole come il sesso ma perché Thomas Shelby ha deciso che piangere in mezzo al fango, a venti metri da casa sua, sia la cosa migliore dopo che sua sorella s’è sposata e Michael l’ha baciato come se la cosa delicata, preziosa e pura fosse lui.

Non Michael, non Michael che prima delle vie di Londra, di un padre morto e di una matrigna che lo ha salvato, viveva in una casa a due passi da Westminster e cenava due volte a settimana con Dio sa solo chi e sarebbe potuto diventare chiunque se non si fosse perso dietro l’idea di inseguire un cognome che l’ha portato al sangue, alla disperazione e al costante senso di perdita e l’odore di whisky e polvere da sparo sui vestiti e sulla pelle, non lui che con le sue mani lisce nonostante la pistola alla cintura e le ore passate a schiacciare tasti per tenere i conti i pari, sia quelli dell’azienda che quelli loschi che Thomas si pente sempre di aver aperto, non il ragazzo che gli sta sorridendo, mentre gli carezza la guancia e non fa domande. Non lui, _Thomas._

Lo stesso Thomas che si promette che potranno anche maledirlo, maledire ogni singolo Shelby da lì all’eternità ma non cambierebbe che baciare Michael è l’unica cosa che vuole, in quel momento e per sempre.

Sarà doloroso, lo sa già, sarà doloroso come lo sono tutti i passi che lo portano alla camera da letto, a quella che si assicurerà che diventi la _loro_ camera da letto, perché Michael è testardo, ribatte e apre la bocca anche quando non dovrebbe e disobbedisce in maniera così costante e regolare che Thomas ha smesso di aspettarsi che non succeda e si farà male, farà male ad entrambi perché se dovesse succedergli qualcosa perderebbe la testa ma mentre lo spoglia, un capo alla volta, senza dimenticare nulla e lo bacia prima di raggomitolarsi intorno al suo petto, sa che ne varrà la pena.

Varranno la pena i litigi, le porte sbattute e silenzi. Varranno la pena perché poi, infilati tra il sangue, la polvere, la matematica e il whisky ci saranno le bolle scoppiate insieme a Charlie, le risate mentre ballano e i baci che sembrano non finire mai di farlo sentire leggero. E magari un giorno, quando avranno finalmente chiuso con qualsiasi cosa che non sia legittima, Thomas potrà avere solo momenti in cui le porte non si sbatteranno più e l’unico sangue che vedrà sarà quello che colerà dai tagli delle cadute, fatti mentre gioca, di Charlie, a tre come a quindici e a trent’anni.

_

Il sole gli scalda la schiena e Thomas si chiede perché abbia lasciato le tende aperte, la notte prima quando sa benissimo come essere svegliato prima delle otto lo renda irritabile. Un mezzo mugugno si infrange contro il suo petto e si chiede, e due domande sono già troppe soprattutto quando sono le sei meno venti del mattino, perché Charlie stia dormendo nel suo letto invece che in camera sua quando non ha ricordi di averlo sentito piangere o altro.

 _Thom’ è presto_ si lamenta la voce al suo fianco e sicuramente non è Charlie o qualsiasi altro essere umano che si potrebbe essere portato a letto la sera prima.

Michael è raggomitolato nella stessa posizione della notte prima e, mentre gli passa le mani tra i capelli, uno a uno tutti i pezzi si ricompongono nella sua testa e vorrebbe quasi chiedergli scusa per essere finito in lacrime come se non  sapesse cosa sia l’autocontrollo ma il ragazzo è ancora lì dove il sonno glielo ha fatto lasciare e Thomas non ha davvero voglia di dare troppo peso alla sua testa, in quel momento.

Richiude gli occhi e lascia che il sonno lo avvolga come una seconda coperta e lo lasci nella pacifica illusione che oltre le mura di quella camera non ci sia nulla se non felicità e stupidi pony con la criniera rosa come quelle delle povere bestie del suo vicino, quando avevano otto anni

La seconda volta che si sveglia succede perché le mani di Michael stanno vagando per il suo corpo, tracciando vie astratte con i palmi aperti e i raggi del sole sono più alti di prima.

Ogni tanto lo sente fermarsi, sfiorare con un dito un particolare punto e poi rincominciare e Thomas si perde l’esatto momento in cui la punta delle dita viene ad essere sostituita da quella della lingua e un _lo so che sei sveglio Thom’_ mormorato contro un pettorale prima che le labbra si chiudano intorno ad un capezzolo.

 _Piano signor Shelby, prima che Charlie si svegli perché fa troppo rumore_ lo riprende nel momento in cui geme e sarà imbarazzantemente veloce se Michael non smette di morderlo ovunque e poi passarci la lingua. Cristo questo ragazzo come lo riduce, prima in lacrime e poi a soffocare gemiti contro il cuscino mentre i boxer vengono lanciati dall’altra parte della stanza e la bocca, che ha sognato per troppo tempo, si chiude intorno alla sua erezione. E oh dovranno scrivere sulla sua lapide che è morto per colpa del miglior pompino mai ricevuto e Thomas non se ne vergognerà nemmeno un po'.

Vorrebbe reciprocare, magari allungarsi sopra di lui, baciare ogni singolo angolo dei tatuaggi, tracciarli con la lingua, come ha sempre sognato di fare, e morderlo e lasciargli succhiotti sul collo mentre lo apre con le dita, uno alla volta e tenerlo fermo, magari riuscire per la prima volta nella sua vita, mentre fanno sesso e ascoltarlo gemere ma non ha nemmeno la forza per spostare la mano dalla sua guancia e quando si decide a farlo Michael ha già gli occhi lucidi e lo stomaco sporco e _merda_ in quel preciso istante gli manca avere  diciassette anni e la capacità di venire due volte nel giro di dieci minuti soltanto per il pensiero di una mano che gli massaggiava il petto o il collo.

Michael gli bacia le labbra e si lascia pulire con le salviette che Thomas ha imparato a tenere dovunque in casa perché non sai dove Charlie potrebbe finire per sporcarsi.

 _La prossima volta_ gli dice _la prossima volta non sarà così veloce, per nessuno dei due_ e il ragazzo trema sotto di lui e _ci conto_ gli risponde, per togliersi il gusto di avere sempre l’ultima parola, in qualsiasi conversazione.

 -

Trovarli è anche troppo semplice e Thomas è deluso che non gli abbiano dato la possibilità di una caccia ma solo una serie di indizi sparsi in giro per la città che lo conducono ad una vecchia distilleria, chiusa negli anni ’80 e mai riaperta, dove li trova, tutti e tredici a bere vodka e pregare, o almeno pensa siano preghiere quelle che stanno mormorando, ma non capisce la loro lingua.

Sono tredici e seduti ad un tavolo, da un solo lato e ci vede troppa somiglianza con un affresco che Michael l’ha portato, _trascinato_ , a vedere mentre erano a Milano per tutt’altro, firmare carte per aprire nuove vie per cose che non ricorda perché l’unica cosa importante di quel viaggio era il suo ragazzo che correva in mezzo ad un mucchio di gente che parlava a gesti e poi lungo la Galleria, i tre giri sulle palle del toro, Manzoni che li guardava nella sua espressione bronzea e ferma da secoli e poi una via dopo l’altra, fino ad un convento, tre ore di coda e il respiro di Michael che si è spezzato nel momento che hanno messo piede nella sala.

 _Non ti ricorda L’ultima cena?_ chiede a John mentre si accende l’ennesima sigaretta della giornata suo fratello lo guarda come se non sapesse per nulla di cosa stia parlando.

 _L’affresco? Quello di quel tizio di nome Leonardo? No?_ e John continua a fissarlo, si gratta la testa e poi la scuote.

I tredici continuano a pregare mentre li fissano farsi avanti, un passo alla volta, due pistole a testa in mano e una quantità di caricatori nelle tasche da potergli permettere di sparare per le due settimane successive.

 _Proshcheniye_ è l’ultima cosa che uno di loro ha il tempo di dire prima di guardare gli altri cadere davanti a suoi occhi, un colpo dritto alla testa e nessun rimorso nel vedere la loro vita abbandonarli.

Prima che l’ultimo muoia alza il dito ed indica una porta chiusa, non ha bisogno di dire una parola perché glielo hanno promesso, gli hanno promesso che glielo avrebbero consegnato e così hanno fatto.

L’ennesimo corpo cade e questo significa solo essere un passo più vicino ad ottenere quello che vuole.

-

Michael si rifiuta di andare a vivere nella stessa casa in cui c’è stata Grace e Lizzie, in ordine inverso ma uguale. Scalcia, urla e gli dice che se gli importa un minimo di quello che stanno costruendo, dopo tre anni che stanno insieme, non dovrebbe minimamente guardarlo sorpreso quando gli presenterà le proposte dei nuovi appartamenti, che lui lì proprio non ha intenzione di vivere.

Charlie lo fissa dall’alto del seggiolone e dei suoi tre anni, capelli troppo simili a quelli della madre ma un’espressione che è tutta Shelby e che lo sta giudicando, in quel momento, come se fosse il cretino del villaggio e Thomas inizia a credere che magari lo è davvero.

Michael continua a parlare finché Thomas non gli mette una mano sulla bocca per zittirlo e _va bene, fammi vedere._  

L’appartamento è in centro a Londra, una palazzina su sei piani e un attico che è la metà di quello che gli serve ma un primo piano che è l’appartamento dei sogni che Thomas non ha mai pensato di volere. Michael gli sussurra nell’orecchio, con il fare sensuale di chi sa che ha la vittoria in pugno, che quando i vicini al piano di sopra se ne andranno potrebbero spaccare una parte del soffitto e farne un secondo piano e poi fare così anche per l’appartamento del terzo, perché Michael ha intenzione di avere un altro paio di bambini prima di essere troppo stanco e non riuscire a piegarsi nemmeno ne costasse la sua stessa vita e Thomas si morde la lingua per evitare di rimarcare che quella mattina si è piegato benissimo e ha preso tutto quello che doveva, con la solita diligenza e bravura.

Fanno sesso sul pavimento ancora prima di annunciare che acquisteranno la casa e escono per le strade della città con il sorriso di chi ha fatto l’affare, e la scopata, del secolo.

Ci si trasferiscono due settimane dopo e Charlie s’impunta che la cameretta la vuole arancione e gialla e non blu perché non gli piace il colore e frigna finché Michael non lo porta a comprare la vernice che gli piace e gli promette che potrà avere una parete con un disegno, se è quello che vuole. Charlie gli sussurra all’orecchio la risposta e l’altro ragazzo acconsente, serio. Thomas scopre di cosa si tratta una decina di giorni dopo ma sulla caviglia del suo compagno, non sulla parete della camera del loro ometto.

Non è più grande di qualche centimetro ma così colorato che Thomas si chiede come non se ne sia accorto prima. Ne traccia il contorno con le dita e poi con la lingua, una frenesia in corpo che non sapeva di avere nata al solo pensiero che questo ragazzo, ormai uomo, si sia impresso a pelle un altro pezzo di loro, un pezzo di Charlie, e che lo porterà con sé dovunque andrà. 

(Ci sono già una _S_ e una _T_ incastrate tra le scaglie del drago che gli percorre il braccio e l’avambraccio destro, sono bianche nonostante il rosso e il nero siano i colori predominanti in quell’intreccio. Quando le aveva notate non s’erano ancora scambiati nemmeno un bacio e tutto quello che aveva pensato per la settimana successiva, mentre faceva sesso con Lizzie, era il sapore che quelle lettere bianche avrebbero avuto sotto la sua lingua. Quando poi ci era arrivato, ad avere il diritto di baciarlo, spogliarlo, marchiarlo aveva passato ore a dedicarsi a quella piccola porzione di pelle e Michael aveva finito per venire tre volte prima che qualsiasi altra cosa accadesse.)

Quando lo rivede, dipinto a dimensione reale sulla parete, si trova a ridacchiare e Polly fissa lo stesso muro con fare poco convinto.

 _Davvero Charlie ha voluto una nave spaziale che usciva da un fiore sul suo muro?_ e Thomas si era trovato solo a poter alzare le mani, sconfitto di fronte all’evidenza che suo figlio avrebbe potuto chiedere un dinosauro a sette teste e dieci braccia e Michael non avrebbe saputo dirgli di no anche se, probabilmente, quello non sarebbe mai finito tatuato sulla caviglia e il cuore di Thomas non sarebbe finito a perdere due batti e poi uno e avrebbero finito per evitare di sporcare il piumone nuovo perché i preservativi sono diventati qualcosa infilato tra una visita annuale e l’altra. Polly ride contro la sua spalla, John scatta l’ennesima foto e Esme mormora verso il suo pancione che si può anche dimenticare di avere una cosa del genere sul muro, che nemmeno se la pregasse in gipsy lascerebbe suo marito fare una cosa del genere ad uno dei suoi muri 

(Il fatto è che, segretamente, tutti lì dentro amano quel murales ma nessuno vuole ammetterlo davanti a Michael. Tranne Finn, ma Finn è sempre stato un caso particolare nella loro famiglia.)

- 

Glielo fanno trovare a testa in giù, le mani legate ad una croce ribaltata e un occhio nero. Lo chiamavano _Nicholas_ prima che piazzasse una pallottola in testa a tutti ma prima di varcare la porta s’è detto che anche si fosse chiamato Gesù Cristo non avrebbe cambiato le cose.

Ma il viso di Campbell è troppo fuori dal comune per non essere riconosciuto anche in quella condizione e _oh_ se aspettava che sarebbe stato uno spasso torturarlo, estrargli le informazioni in cambio di denti che sarebbero, presumibilmente, rimasti nella bocca ora sarà tutto meglio. Meglio di quanto sperava.

I russi non gli hanno dato una caccia degna di un massacro ma gli hanno consegnato _Chester Campbell_ e nulla ha più valore in quel momento.

John li fissa e sbuffa prima di andare a slegarlo dalla croce e mollargli un calcio nello stomaco.

 _Nicholas_ lo saluta Thomas, lo scherno che riempie le parole e l’impazienza di ucciderlo che gli fa tremare la mani ma si ricorda che deve fare con calma, che è l’unico tipo di vendetta che avrà per quello che hanno fatto a Michael e che quando tornerà a casa la troverà comunque vuota, con Charlie che tiene la foto di suo padre nella tasca dei pantaloni e non lascia nemmeno quando va’ a scuola o a dormire, che la tazza rossa di suo marito sarà al solito posto ma nessuno la toccherà più e che non ci sarà più nessuno che gli terrà compagnia durante le lunghe notti insonni.

 _Te l’ho portato via, alla fine_ risponde quello tentando di alzarsi prima che John possa dargli un altro calcio, questa volta un po' più in alto, un po' più doloroso del precedente.

 _Hai perso tutto_ continua e parte il primo colpo di pistola che vede la pallottola conficcarsi poco sopra il ginocchio. Thomas si osserva tirare fuori la pistola, sparare ma senza sentirne il peso tra le mani o la risata di John nelle orecchie.

C _ome tu mi hai portato via Grace_ sembra che nemmeno il dolore, il sangue che sta perdendo da una gamba, i calci che John sta continuando a dargli lo possano zittire.

In un mondo parallelo, in cui Michael è vivo ed e lo sta aspettando a casa, proverebbe compassione per l’uomo che ha davanti ma quella è la sua vita, Michael è morto, _Michael è morto_ , e per quanto possa sforzarsi di capire la rassegnazione che gli legge in faccia non prova che odio. Odio per avergli strappato dalle mani l’ultima cosa pura che aveva e averla strappata dalle mani di chi aveva appena cominciato a chiamarlo papà.

Chester Campbell è sul punto di morto e canta come un usignolo senza che Thomas debba fare nulla di più che ascoltare: gli descrive di piani lunghi cinque anni, dei capelli di Grace che profumavano di anguria la prima volta che si sono incontrati e della faccia indifferente che Thomas aveva quella sera mentre la sua fidanzata ballava, una dopo l’altra, tutte le canzoni e sempre con persone diverse, di come si fossero scambiati il numero e avessero iniziato ad uscire per un caffè e poi fossero finiti a fare sesso in una camera d’albergo non poco lontana da casa loro e di come Grace l’avesse baciato e spogliato. Thomas non vorrebbe sapere tutte quelle cose perché non  è per quello che è lì e Grace ha avuto un numero di amanti pari ai vestiti che aveva nell’armadio e non c’è nulla che lui non sappia già.

Spazia il tempo esatto per sentirlo cominciare a parlare dei mesi impiegati per rintracciarla di nuovo, una volta finita la missione, e della fascetta d’oro che le adornava il dito mentre gli raccontava di un matrimonio in bianco, di _ufficiali_ e _zingari_ che ballavano sulla stessa musica e come il viso le si fosse illuminato quando gli aveva detto che forse, forse Thomas l’amava davvero in quel momento e di come da lì  fosse tutto precipitato in una spirale di piani per conquistarla di nuovo, di tempo perso e alcool ingerito, di missioni che l’avevano lasciato con le unghie incrostate di sangue e sabbia con l’unico pensiero di tornare a casa dal suo angelo, che non era più suo.

Gli racconta, muovendo le dita nel nulla, come l’avesse rivista anni dopo, da sola, senza anello nel mezzo di NY con un nuovo tizio sotto braccio e il viso di chi è invecchiata di dieci anni negli ultimi due e di come fossero finiti nello stesso caffè, giorni dopo, e l’avesse ascoltata parlare di un bambino che non aveva mai voluto e di come Thomas si fosse rifatto una vita e l’avesse esclusa e lei avesse smesso di provare qualsiasi cosa se non indifferenza verso il mondo e avidità verso il denaro.

 _Arriva al punto Chester_ sibila, prima che il dito scivoli sul grilletto e la seconda pallotta si vada a conficcare nel braccio. Nessuno urlo o preghiera di smetterla in risposta, solo un sorriso appena accennato e _è stato in quel momento che ho iniziato a progettare di toglierti la cosa che amavi di più al mondo e che aveva distrutto Grace_ , _non Charlie no, Michael_. Thomas e John lo vedono sfiorare la ferita sulla gamba e raccogliere un po' di sangue tra le dita e iniziare a disegnare sul pavimento.

 _È stato così semplice perché i russi non potevano sapere Thomas e si fidavano che li avrei portati da quel serbo che gli aveva rubato i diamanti. Poveri illusi_.

Si perde di nuovo nel sentirlo parlare di piani, questa volta a breve durata, con scadenza a sei mesi, al massimo sette, dal momento in cui ha iniziato a progettarli, di come sia stato semplice seguire Michael e Charlie in giro per Londra, del modo in cui quel ragazzo sorrideva a tutti e comparava il gelato al figlio di Grace come se fosse il suo, _stupido cane._ Thomas lo vede stramazzare a terra, la faccia di John rossa dalla rabbia ed è costretto a fermarlo fisicamente per evitare che lo uccida.

 _Ho aspettato il momento perfetto e ho mandato un messaggio. Loro hanno fatto il resto. Erano anni che non dormivo così bene_ conclude ridendo.

Lo sente ridere e scatta in avanti, la pistola persa sul pavimento e i pugni che s’infrangono sulla sua faccia, sul suo petto e contro qualsiasi parte possa fargli male. È un colpo di pistola che mette fine a tutto ma non il sangue che gli sta colando di nuovo tra le dita e il senso di mancanza e realizzazione che ora che l’ha trovato non potrà far altro che tornare a casa e continuare a vivere.

Arthur gli circonda le spalle e vorrebbe chiedergli perché è lì, chi gli ha detto dove sarebbero stati e perché gli ha tolto la possibilità di finirlo. Non una parola abbandona la sua bocca, la gola asciutta e le guance pulite, non una lacrima che si mischia al sangue che gli inzuppa i pantaloni e le scarpe e Michael è ancora sei piedi sotto terra e Charlie continuerà a chiedere quando tornerà a casa.

-

Thomas vorrebbe dire che se lo aspettava, che sapeva sarebbe successo che la progressione naturale di una relazione come la loro sarebbe giunta a quel momento, no?

No. Nemmeno per scherzo o nei suoi sogni.

Ci vogliono un paio di anni di aggiustamenti, l’appartamento che viene rimodernato e i mobili cambiati sei volte perché Ada continua a dire a Michael che quel colore non è adatto alla sala da pranzo e Linda questiona anche sulla scelta dei tovaglioli, Charlie che compie il suo secondo, poi terzo e infine quarto anno di vita ed è sempre meno come sua madre e sempre più come lui, che va all’asilo e quando la maestre gli chiede di disegnare l’albero genealogico della sua famiglia mette Thomas da una parte e Michael dall’altra e gli chiede, con la voce piccola e un po' di paura di ricevere una risposta negativa, se _mi puoi dire come si chiamavano la tua mamma e il tuo papà?_ prima di mostrargli l’albero che stava costruendo.

Ci passano di mezzo troppi compleanni che Thomas rischia quasi sempre di dimenticare, anniversari passati in pronto soccorso o dietro un tavolo contrattando con Alfie il prezzo della coca da mettere per strada e chi affidarla, due matrimoni e un funerale.

Finn gliela presenta come Polly ha fatto con Michael, la porta a cena e dice _ci sposiamo_ : tre giorni dopo sono stipati tutti in chiesa senza nemmeno sapere quale sia il nome della nuova venuta in famiglia; il matrimonio di Polly è tutt’altra storia perché Rubern gli chiede prima il permesso e poi lo chiede a lei, davanti a tutti, durante il cenone di Natale con un anello che aveva fatto storcere il naso a Michael e ridere tutti i bambini per quanto era scintillante.

Ha il tempo anche di crepare suo padre e di venire seppellito mille miglia da loro, senza una funzione o un fiore da nessuno, nonostante i tentativi di Arthur di comprare un biglietto per partire per New York e lo sguardo di disapprovazione di Linda quando si era trovato costretto ad _ordinargli_ di non andarci, che avrebbe solo fatto male a tutti e che ormai era meno di cenere e non meritava le loro lacrime o che venisse ricordato.

Michael gliele chiede nel modo più stupido che si possa aspettare, e di cose stupide ne ha viste in vita sua.

Sono nel mezzo di una sparatoria e il tizio americano con cui stanno lavorando ha appena citato _I pirati dei caraibi_ e la scena in cui Will ed Elizabeth si sposano e quattro secondi dopo aver visto una pallottola conficcarsi nel muro dietro la spalla di Finn, Michael si inginocchia e tira fuori una scatolina di velluto.

 _Thomas Michael John_ inizia e si trova a pensare che ci sia qualcosa di davvero sbagliato in quel ragazzo se gli sta chiedendo di sposarlo in mezzo _ad una sparatoria, per l’amore, di Dio Michael!_

 _Mi vuoi sposare?_ gli chiede comunque perché non ha un minimo di istinto di sopravvivenza, di autoconservazione e lo vuole vedere morto per colpa di tutti gli infarti che gli fa venire quando si mette in situazioni del cazzo come quella.

 _Se usciamo vivi da qui_ gli risponde Thomas ma Michael lo bacia comunque e entrambi sanno che succederà e sarà rumoroso, pieno di persone, con Charlie che sgambetta per la sala da ballo e la loro canzone che suona in sottofondo mentre danzeranno il loro primo, come il quinto, ballo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prima Michael/Thomas del fandom italiano *sob* e prima +5k che abbia mai scritto *sobx2*  
> La storia è probabilmente piena di typos ma prometto che un pò alla volta la metterò a posto, siete liberi, se qualcuno mai la leggerà, di segnalarmeli!
> 
> Buona serata,  
> Rei.


End file.
